obsesion
by Hoshi Tsukino
Summary: Erik conoce la diferencia entre amor y obsesión... Pero que tan caro le resultara. Entren y lean UuUr


Obsesión

Llegue a mi casa deprimida, cansada y sin ganas de nada; y todo esto era causado por el mismo sujeto Erik Destler, joder ¡¿por qué lo amo tanto?!, anteriormente me habían gustado un par de chicos nada sin importancia, me les declare pero ambos me rechazaron "por ser muy rarita", a decir verdad jamás me importaron mucho ya que dentro de poco me dejaron de interesar, eventualmente los supere y al dejar atrás la secundaria los olvide; pero el, me enamoro, era mi primer amor y todo quedo en un drama trágico para mí; ahora me busca a todas horas y en todos lados yo intento evitarlo, pero, no puedo han existido ocasiones en las que inconscientemente llego a su salón y salgo de ahí corriendo, la verdad estoy harta de esta situación no le veo fin. Abro mi mochila y saco todas mis cosas entre el reguero de cosas que hice en mi cama encuentro un sobre que lleva mi nombre con una excelente caligrafía y el terror me invade al pensar que quizá es una carta de amor pero me tranquilizo la abro y leo

Para: Elena

El amor es un sentimiento indescriptible ya que es tan hermoso que nos hace sentir que podemos ser mejores personas solamente por el bienestar de la persona amada, pero también nos hace sentir como la peor escoria de este universo cuando la persona que amamos es tan incansable para nosotros, pero el amor no solo se manifiesta hacia otra persona que denominamos como nuestra media naranja si no también lo sentimos por nuestra familia amigos en resumidas cuentas es un sentimiento que también se le desea al prójimo.

Pero el amor también se confunde con otros sentimientos o se asemejan, como la necesidad solo estamos con esas personas para evitar a la soledad, otro ejemplo es la obsesión cuando creemos que amamos a una persona pero en realidad solo la queremos para nosotros con el pensamiento egoísta de que es nuestra sin importarnos si es feliz o no a nuestro lado. Y ya sabiendo que este sentimiento es tan confuso, tan traicionero, tan doloroso y también es muy injusto. ¿No podrías darme tu perdón? Pero antes de que me contestes esta pregunta quisiera que recordaras todo lo vivido entre tú y yo, quizá pienses que eso es muy tramposo de mi parte que es una vil jugarreta que te estoy haciendo para que así cambies tu decisión de superarme porque recuerdo muy bien que habías dicho que olvidarme sería imposible, si lo más seguro es que si lo haga por eso (sé que piensas que soy todo un sin vergüenza y con mucho orgullo puedo decir que si lo soy) pero, debo recordarte que en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale y más si es una guerra por amor, sé que todo esto para ti es un cliché pero tú me pediste que fuera sincero contigo y esto es todo lo que siento, pienso y creo.

Recordaras muy bien cuando nos conocimos tu acababas de ingresar al plantel y yo era un año mayor a ti, mi mejor amigo Nadir nos presentó, para serte sinceros para mi eras una niñita odiosa y muy fastidiosa claro tu venias de la secundaria y atravesabas la faceta de: "yo soy lo mejor de este universo y el mundo se debe acoplar a mi" ja ja ja típico de una adolescente de tu edad, pero no te conocía bien y te prejuzgue solamente sin darme la oportunidad de conocerte, (puedo afirmar que ha sido el peor error que eh cometido contigo) así que tú te empeñaste en que cambiara ese estúpido y absurdo pensamiento hacia tu persona (o eso yo me quiero imaginar).

También recuerdo que en ese instante tenia novia ella era Christine la recuerdas ¿verdad? ¡Claro! Como no la recordarías si ella fue el gran obstáculo para nosotros, Christine estudiaba el nivel medio superior en el colegio de bachilleres ya que ella no había conseguido quedarse aquí en el CCH conmigo era mi novia desde 3° de secundaria y en esos tiempos cumplíamos dos años de relación eso para mí era todo un logro ya que uno de ellos estuvimos separados, (quiero aclarar que todo esto te lo recuerdo porque fue parte fundamental para ambos en nuestra historia aunque te sea muy doloroso) Christine era muy distinta a ti ella era bajita, delgada, su cabello rizado y castaño claro, sus ojos ¡oh dios mío esos ojos! Grandes con unas largas pestañas que eran guardianes de esos hermosos luceros de color miel, sus labios de ese color rosáceo finos y delicados tan dulces, su piel era como la porcelana y su olor a lavanda hacia una perfecta conjunción creando una linda, hermosa y delicada muñeca de porcelana, las dos eran tan distintas en todos los aspectos sus personalidades eran completamente opuestas ella era como la noche sumisa, silenciosa, tranquila, siempre amable, respetuosa era tan introvertida como una ninfa.

Y tú eras alta, delgada, tu cabello negro muy corto, tus ojos esos ojos hipnotizantes esos ojos llenos de misterio eran color café oscuro que casi parecían negros, tus labios carnosos de ese peculiar tono rojizo el cual me hacia una invitación a probarlos con ese sabor a manzana que me llevaba al paraíso, tu piel de color caramelo era tan dulce pero no me empalaga y tu olor a chocolate el cual me embriagaba llenándome de ti, saciando mi alma. Tu personalidad era como un hermoso día, explosiva, ruidosa, espontanea, siempre jugueteando, sincera, eres tan extrovertida como un hada llenando de magia todo lo que tocabas.

Nosotros simplemente éramos distintos tu siempre decías lo que pensabas y yo con la educación y las ideas conservadoras que mi familia me dio, (o como tu decías con mis ideas del siglo pasado) yo siempre era prudente y me expresaba cada vez que era requerido. ¿Recuerdas las discusiones que siempre teníamos? Jajaja se podría decir que todos mis argumentos se iban por la borda cuando iniciábamos esas peleas tan inmaduras en las cuales nació mi sobre nombre "cubito de hielo" y el tuyo "fastidiosa" pudo decir los mejores momentos que eh tenido contigo y mis mejores recuerdos.

Pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, no, por desgracia me enamore de ti y mi obsesión por Christine estaba en puntos críticos al grado de querer tener a ambas a mi lado, tu no sabías nada de mi relación con Christina había decidido mantenerla en secreto, por que aseguraba que lo que sentía por ti era algo pasajero solo un obsesión hacia ti por ser tan liberal y querer tenerte para mí, que tan equivocado estaba.

Todo empeoro cuando tú decidiste declararme esos sentimientos tan dulces, tan tiernos, simplemente sinceros ese día nuestro amigo Nadir no había podido venir al plantel, así que estábamos solos fue un momento perfecto en que aprovechaste para decirme la verdad, en ese instante pude ser un canalla y estar contigo y Christine al mismo tiempo total ¿Quién se iba a enterar? pero no quería eso para ti, no quería dañarte te amaba tanto que dolía así que me invente una excusa barata y solo dije -que yo te apreciaba mucho y apreciaba lo que tu sentías por mí pero te merecías algo mejor que yo- tú me sonreíste y me abrasaste me sentía fatal tú eras demasiado buena para mí, en ese instante en mi mente apareció la pregunta ¿a qué sabían tus labios? los pobre, era un beso muy torpe de tu parte y me di cuenta que tu solo esperabas al indicado, mierda, si eso era una gran mierda en este universo, tome la decisión más difícil de mi corta vida y te deje ir era lo mejor, quería que fueras feliz aunque no estuvieras conmigo, nos separamos note como estabas al borde del llanto y acaricie tu mejilla te di un beso en la frente y como pacto silencioso los dos habíamos prometido dejar esto en el pasado.

El tiempo siguió su curso y la relación de Christine y yo iba en decadencia sabía muy bien que ella no era feliz conmigo, la verdad es que yo tampoco era feliz con ella, pero ella era mía, me pertenecía, después de estar dos años luchando por ella contra mi oponente Raoul, no la iba a dejar así de fácil era mía y punto, pero siempre había confundido esa obsesión con amor, jamás aceptaría que estaba obsesionado con Christine hasta que ese día ¿lo recuerdas? ese horrible y fatal día en el que yo cometí mi peor error, había invitado a Christine y ella llevo a Raoul al CCH sin duda estaba muy molesto por esa decisión de Christine pero no dije nada no quería pelearme con ella de nuevo. De camino de mi casa al CCH me di cuenta que Raoul aun amaba a Christine y ella a él, pero no permitiría que estuvieran juntos, o no señor era mía y yo era el único hombre que ella debía amar, no me daba cuanta del daño que le hacía a ella, a Raoul, a mí y a ti ¡por dios santo te estaba dañando a ti! Lo menos que quería hacer.

Llegamos al CCH estaba abrazado de Christine, cuando ella fue al sanitario, Raoul me dijo -sabes ayer hable con Christine sé que la relación de ustedes dos va de mal en peor, pero Erik debes entender que ella no es feliz a tu lado, Erik ¡por amor que alguna vez le tuviste déjala irse de tu lado! ¡No es feliz contigo! Existen más chicos que la harán muy feliz y la cuidaran bien- yo enfurecí perdí la cordura y lo golpee en la cara empecé a gritarle -¡No tu entiende ella es mía, MÍA!- Christine llego y estaba muy preocupada al ver a Raoul tirado en el suelo sangrando lo empezó a auxiliarlo y me encolerice por completo perdiendo la poca cordura que me quedaba así que la aparte de él les dije -¡Nunca pero nunca permitiré que sean novios entendido!- me dirigí a Christine le dije -tu eres mía- y a Raoul le dije -jamás será tuya- cuando voltee me di cuenta de que tú estabas ahí estabas viéndonos era más que obvió que habías visto todo el espectáculo que había montado anteriormente tenías tus ojos clavados en mi parecía que todo lo que pensabas lo reflejabas en esos ojos tan misteriosos, pude ver en ellos el dolor, decepción, tristeza, enojo y celos; sonreíste a pesar de todo el dolor que sentías mostraste esa gran sonrisa resplandeciente y sobre todo sincera miraste a Raoul y le dijiste -nunca te rindas sé que algún día se dará cuenta del daño que les ha hecho, al final de todo esto, ustedes serán una linda pareja- te acercaste a Christine y le dijiste -sé que serás feliz ten un poco de paciencia el notara el gran error que está cometiendo- tomaste sus manos entre las tuyas la apapachaste de la manera más cariñosa y amable que alguien puede ser, parecías que eras su madre y la consolabas dijiste -y por favor no le guardes rencor- (mierda soy jodidamente afortunado tanto que a pesar de todo el daño que te eh hecho tuviste la bondad de pedir lo mejor para mi) te dirigiste a mí y note como estabas a borde del llanto, aun así sonreías no permitirías que yo te viera llorar tienes demasiado orgullo como para mostrarte vulnerable en mi presencia y con la cara en alto te escuche decir -adiós Erik- y sentí como mi mundo se derrumbaba con solo oírte pronunciar esas dos palabras una parte de mi reacciono y en ese momento supe que sería lo último que escucharía de tus labios. Quise detenerte me di cuenta que era demasiado tarde tú te habías marchado y ahora de ante mano sabía que ahora solo era merecedor de tu odio, de tu olvido.

Christine se dio cuenta que yo te amaba no, no, no, corrección de que te amo demasiado y me dio el mejor consejo que en mi vida eh podido recibir -ve tras ella demuéstrale cuanto la amas, amala y cuídala como si tu vida dependiera de eso-.

Por eso te escribo esta carta para mostrarte mis sentimientos algo que jamás he hecho y ni siquiera me había puesto a meditar sobre nada, lo único que sé es que te amo y nada más (lo eh repetido mucho pero quiero que te quede muy claro todo lo que siento por ti) sé que me odias y no quieres saber nada mas de mí, pero no quiero rendirme así de fácil, no ahora quiero hacer las cosas bien quizá nunca me perdones quizá me olvides por completo, lo único que te pido es que pienses esto que te escribo y en base a esto tomes una decisión.

P.D.

 _Nunca es suficiente para mí_

 _Porque siempre quiero más de ti_

 _Yo quisiera hacerte más feliz_

 _Hoy mañana siempre hasta el fin_

 _Mi corazón estalla por tu amor_

 _Y tú qué crees que esto es muy normal_

 _Acostumbrado estas tanto al amor_

 _Que no lo ves, yo nunca he estado así_

Esa parte de la canción nunca es suficiente de Natalia Lafourcade expresa muy bien todo lo que causas en mi (y ahora que lo pienso debí de iniciar con eso) deseo que todos mis sentimientos y anhelos lleguen a ti.

Atentamente: Erik Destler

En una habitación se podía ver a una chica leyendo dicha carta abundantes lagrimas llenaban sus mejillas y repetía constantemente –te amo, te odio y te vuelvo a amar; detesto esto porque termino odiándome a mí por amarte tanto-.

Al día siguiente los dos se vieron en el colegio y cuando ella le regalo esa sonrisa, esa que era tan especial, esa que era únicamente para él supo que lo había perdonado y sin pensarlo dos veces la tomo su rostro entre sus manos y la beso con tanta desesperación, demanda y deseo, mostrando cuanto anhelaba volver a probar dichos labios que le sabían a gloria y cuando dio por terminado dicho beso puso su frente en la de ella la vio a los ojos y en ese instante supo que ahora todo estaría bien.


End file.
